An individual may receive documents, such as healthcare records, financial statements, or government statements, that the individual desires to preserve. If the documents are provided as hard copies (e.g., paper documents), then the individual may physically organize them using a filing cabinet. If the documents are electronically provided, in some cases, the individual may print off the electronic documents to create paper documents and physically organize them. However, this manual process of physically organizing documents is tedious and time consuming.
In some cases, the individual may create directories on a computer-accessible storage device and organize the electronic documents using the directories. However, this is still a manual process that may be time consuming for a user to perform. In addition, the electronic documents may be difficult to access remotely via other devices. For example, the user may be unable to access the electronic documents when the user is not at home. Furthermore, if the storage device malfunctions (e.g., hard disk crash), then some or all of the stored documents may become inaccessible.